Lantern
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Kini dia pergi. Sasuke juga telah pergi. Dan tidak ada kata-kata yang meminta untuk berhati-hati di jalan hidup mereka masing-masing. Prequel Grenade. Yaoi (SasuNaru/NaruSasu) fiction. M for violence.


**A/N**: Prequel dari Grenade.

**Warn**: No copas!

**.**

**Hak cipta animanga Naruto keseluruhan adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

Dia tersedak air liurnya sendiri, terbatuk kecil, lalu dia kembali sesenggukan. Matanya memerah, berkali-kali dia mengusap bawah hidungnya. Rasanya perih di ujung hidung karena terus menerus bergesekan dengan tangan kasarnya, tapi dia tetap menangis. Atas bibirnya memerah, begitu pula pipi lembutnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan wajahnya kusut, buruk rupa. Matanya yang sipit semakin menghilang karena kelopak matanya membengkak sejak berjam-jam lalu.

Dia tidak sanggup untuk berpisah dengan orang yang dia cintai, tapi mereka harus melakukannya.

Dia mengerang, tapi tak ada yang mendengar karena tetangganya sedang bepergian entah kemana. Kawan yang sering mengunjunginya tak mampir karena perbuatannya sendiri, dan dia kini sendiri. Tidak ada yang melarang dan menanyakan kenapa dia bersedih, namun dengan begitu dia mampu berekspresi sesukanya saat ini. Mengeluarkan ekspresi yang diharamkan olehnya sendiri untuk dia tunjukkan di depan orang lain, terlebih lagi di depan orang yang paling ia sayangi.

Dia selalu percaya bahwa dia adalah pemuda yang kuat, tapi benarkah hal itu?

Dia mengerang lagi, semakin kuat. Mencoba meredam sakit di hatinya yang tidak jua reda meskipun telah tersiram air mata. Pedihnya kian terasa saat kembali mengingat tatapan tak percaya dari yang terkasih beberapa waktu lalu, dia mengigit bibirnya sendiri.

Napasnya luar biasa berat, bahkan oksigen pun dibenci olehnya, namun tidak melebihi kebenciannya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

.

Bukan hal yang menjengkelkan jika bertemu dengan kawan lama, apalagi dia adalah sahabat baik semenjak mengenalnya bangku sekolah hingga kelulusan dan sudah nyaris lima tahun terakhir tidak pernah saling bertatap mata, bertukar cerita, dan berbalas canda. Berapa juta kata yang ingin dia lampiaskan kepada kawan lamanya, dan betapa banyak keinginannya untuk membahas apapun agar dia dan kawannya bisa tertawa bersama.

"Aku akan menginap di sini."

Naruto tertawa, dan meninju bahu Itachi dengan pelan. "Tentu saja. Kuhajar kau jika tidak."

Itachi duduk di sofa keras murahan satu-satunya yang dimiliki apartemen Naruto, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat kecil yang ditinggali oleh kawan lamanya tersebut. Dia tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Tetap sempit seperti dulu."

"Kau mau rumahku seluas White House?" ledek Naruto, "Bantu aku merampok bank di London."

Sang tuan rumah menyodorkan cola, dan dia sendiri minum kopi. Berdiri membelakangi jendela, Naruto terus menerus tersenyum karena perasaan suka cita. Itachi sama tersenyum sepertinya, dan berkata, "Kau tidak mengapa-apakan ini, bukan?" sambil menunjuk sekaleng cola di depannya.

"Huh?!" Alis Naruto bertautan, dan dia memperlihatkan ekspresi sebal, "Kau pikir aku akan meracunimu? Dasar bodoh!"

"Tidak. Siapa tahu ketika aku membukanya nanti akan… kau tahu? Bam!" Itachi menggerakkan tangannya seperti sebuah bom yang meledak, "Itukan lawakanmu sejak dulu."

Naruto protes, "Hei! Sejak kapan aku sejahat itu pada kawanku sendiri?"

"Sejak kau masih berupa sel sperma ayahmu." Lalu Itachi tertawa. "Kau bahkan tega membunuh saudara-saudara seperjuanganmu sendiri."

Naruto mendelik, "Itu hukum alam, tahu! Kau pikir kau sendiri tidak?"

Itachi tertawa geli, dan membuka kalengnya. Apa yang dia takutkan sebelumnya tidak terjadi, dan dia menenggak minumannya dua kali. Dia kemudian berdiri dan mendekati kawannya. Namun dia berdiri menghadap jendela, menatap pemandangan di luar sana. Lalu dia menunjuk sebuah gedung tinggi yang puncaknya masih bisa dilihat dari apartemen Naruto. "Sasuke tinggal di sana," katanya. "Bersama Neji. Kau tahu?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan dia berdiri di samping Itachi dan menjawab, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Kami masih saling berhubungan."

"Ayah kami benar-benar merasa tertekan pada Sasuke."

Naruto diam dan hanya menenggak kopinya kembali.

"Dia menganggap dirinya sendiri gagal menjadi seorang ayah dan seorang dokter. Sasuke dianggapnya sebagai anak gagal."

"Hei, itu cukup kejam, Itachi." Naruto tidak bisa menerima pernyataan kawan baiknya, "Sasuke bukan anak gagal."

"Dia tertutup. Anti sosial. Dan bagi ayahku dia adalah anak yang gagal. Dia pembangkang."

Ada banyak kalimat yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Itachi mengenai hal itu, tapi dia memilih untuk tetap diam. Membiarkan Itachi terus berpikiran bahwa adiknya tersebut tidak sempurna dan hal-hal yang serupa seperti itu. Tapi dalam hatinya dia terus menyalahkan semua kata-kata Itachi. Itachi tak tahu apa-apa tentang diri Sasuke. Sudah hampir lima tahun dia tidak berhubungan dengan Sasuke, jadi bagaimana mungkin Itachi masih berpikiran hal yang sama seperti saat sebelum dia berpisah dengan sang adik?

"Dia berubah. Dia sudah berubah."

Itachi yang kini terdiam. Dia masih memegangi colanya, dan dia sedang tidak berminat untuk kembali meminumnya karena tenggorokannya masih belum kering. Dia hanya mempermainkan kalengnya, memutar-mutar isinya. Itachi menunduk, menatap apa yang ada di bawah lantai dua. Untuk sekejap, rasanya ada keganjilan di antara keduanya sebelum Itachi mengalah, "Yah. Mungkin aku salah. Aku akan menemuinya besok."

"Sasuke pulang kerja pukul 6 sore. Dia selalu mampir kemari."

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, "Untuk apa?"

Naruto diam. Dia tidak sanggup bercerita lebih banyak saat ini. Dan nampaknya Itachi mengerti hal itu. Dia menjauhi jendela, lalu memeriksa masing-masing foto yang sengaja dipajang di atas bufet atau ditempelkan di dinding oleh Naruto. "Kau bekerja apa sekarang, Naruto?"

"Mengantarkan anggur. Seminggu sekali aku membeli sake dan anggur lalu mengantarkannya ke bar milik Deidara. Selebihnya, pengangguran. Tapi aku memiliki pemasukan sedikit-sedikit setiap hari."

Itachi menatap Naruto tidak mengerti. Naruto menambahkan, "Menjaga wilayah ini. Terkadang ada berandalan yang mengganggu toko-toko."

"Kau yang menghajar mereka?" Itachi mulai paham. "Kau preman?"

Naruto ingin membantah, tapi dia tak tahu argumen apa yang harus dia utarakan untuk menolak kata 'preman' karena pada kenyataannya memang begitu. Dia bekerja dengan kekerasan. Dan seorang pengangguran yang senang kekerasan jika bukan siswa/mahasiswa tawuran, tentu saja preman.

"Ya." Naruto mengalah, "Ajaran Guru Jiraiya dulu cukup berguna."

Itachi terlihat tidak senang. Dia berhenti memegangi pigura-pigura yang menghiasi bufet kecil Naruto, "Kau menyalahfungsikan _kick boxing_, Naruto."

"Sudah terjadi, Itachi. Jika tidak memanfaatkan apa yang kupelajari dulu, aku akan mati kelaparan."

"Kau belajar sejak SD hingga SMA, Naruto. Apa yang kau pelajari selain itu?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Dia tidak suka jika harus berdebat dengan Itachi, karena otaknya tidak sejenius Itachi yang telah mengambil gelar magister di universitas nomor dua sedunia. Dan kata-kata Itachi benar, dia telah belajar banyak hal selama sekolah dulu. Tapi dia bodoh, dan tidak ada perusahaan yang mau mempekerjakan orang bodoh. Dia juga tidak terampil, sehingga wirausaha adalah jalan yang gagal baginya sendiri. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia andalkan adalah otot dan kekerasan hatinya sendiri.

Dia cukup heran, kenapa dulu dia bisa berteman baik dengan orang jenius seperti Itachi?

Itachi pun nampaknya enggan untuk meneruskan pembicaraan dan kembali memperhatikan potret-potret yang membuat ruangan kecil Naruto terlihat sedikit hidup. Menatap foto-foto si pirang dengan kawan-kawan satu gengnya—Gaara, Kiba, Nagato, Shikamaru, dan beberapa orang yang tidak dikenal Itachi. Dalam hati, Itachi mengutuki Naruto yang berteman dengan Gaara, anak seorang preman yang pernah dipenjara selama delapan tahun. Dia menganggap, pergaulan Naruto telah salah dan itu lah yang menyebabkan perjalanan hidupnya pun salah di mata Itachi sekarang.

Dia tersenyum kecil saat menemukan sebuah pigura yang menyimpan fotonya dan Naruto saat mereka masih muda dulu. Naruto yang memang sejak dulu sedikit berangasan dan selalu acak-acakan penampilannya berfoto berdua dengan Itachi yang selalu menjadi juara satu di sekolah mereka. Bergandengan tangan, tertawa bersama. Di potret yang lain, ada Naruto yang memanggul Itachi yang juga memanggul tumpukan buku, dan itu pun sanggup membuat Itachi tertawa kecil. Dia melupakan kegusaran hatinya dan berkata pada sang kawan, "Kau masih menyimpan foto ini?" sambil memperlihatkan foto kedua kepada si pirang. Naruto turut tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

"Ini konyol. Buang!"

Naruto menggerutu, "Enak saja." Dengan cepat dia menghampiri Itachi dan merebut pigura di tangannya, "Ini kenang-kenangan tahu."

"Kenang-kenangan memalukan." Itachi menambahkan. Dia mengalah dan kembali melihat-lihat foto sambil berkata lagi, "Satu minggu kakiku baru sembuh. Rasanya menyakitkan jadi orang lumpuh. Meskipun hanya seminggu."

"Lebih menyakitkan lagi yang jadi tongkat berjalanmu." Naruto mengenang peristiwa dimana Itachi terjatuh dari tangga di perpustakaan demi mengambil sebuah buku kuno yang berada di rak paling atas—buku tua yang tak ada satupun orang berminat membaca selain orang yang satu spesies dengan Itachi.

Keduanya tertawa sembari mengenang masa lalu mereka. Tak lupa Naruto menunjukkan beberapa album yang penuh berisi potret kala mereka sekolah dan berteman baik. Apartemen Naruto sore itu hanya dipenuhi canda, tawa, dan kalimat-kalimat nostalgia keduanya. Berlembar-lembar foto yang mengabadikan kekonyolan, kegembiraan, dan kebersamaan mereka di kala remaja berhamburan di atas _tatami_ ruangan Naruto dan saling bertumpukan satu sama lain.

Mereka saling berbagi tawa seperti mereka di masa yang telah lalu. Waktu yang telah lima tahun mereka habiskan tanpa memandang satu sama lain seakan tak lagi berharga sekarang karena masing-masing kini telah berhadap-hadapan, menatap biru dan hitam mata lawan mereka dan menularkan senyuman, berlomba tersenyum paling lebar di antara keduanya.

Itachi tertegun sejenak saat memandang beberapa foto di halaman selanjutnya di album foto yang menjadi koleksi Naruto, namun bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyuman. "Kau juga berteman baik dengan adikku?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan halaman album tersebut kepada si pirang. Naruto terdiam, dan tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya. Ekspresinya saat ini terlihat seperti menyesali sesuatu dan berupaya mengambil album yang ada di tangan sang sulung Uchiha, namun Itachi lebih tanggap dan mengelak. Dia membuka lembaran lainnya dan kembali tertegun. Senyumannya perlahan-lahan menghilang dan berganti dengan kerut di dahinya. Tanyanya lagi, "Kau sangat akrab dengan Sasuke?"

Tidak ada upaya untuk merebut album lagi di hati Naruto dan dia mengangguk seraya menjawab, "Ya."

"Kalian terlalu intim."

"Itu hanya sebuah foto, Itachi. Berikan." Naruto kembali berkeinginan mengambil albumnya, namun Itachi terus mengelak. "Terlalu intim untuk hubungan pertemanan."

Ada potret Naruto dan Sasuke berciuman di album itu, dan Itachi melihatnya, dan dia terkejut. Rasa penasaran, bingung, dan sedikit murka terpancar di matanya, "Kau berkencan dengan adikku?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi Itachi tahu bahwa jawabannya adalah, "Iya."

Itachi terus menerus melihat isi album yang berisikan nuansa serupa dan sama sekali tidak ada senyum di wajahnya hingga habis halaman yang dia buka-buka. Diletakkannya album foto tersebut ke lantai, dan dia menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. "Kau homo, Naruto?"

"Aku mencintai Sasuke."

"Kau homo?" ulang Itachi. Dia masih belum mampu menerima kenyataan yang baru dia ketahui, "Dan adikku? Sasuke?"

"Kami saling mencintai. Itu saja."

Itachi terlihat kesusahan menarik napas, seakan ada sesuatu di tenggoroknya. Matanya nyalang menatap ke segala sudut, tapi tatapan itu kosong. Seperti pikirannya saat ini. Dia tahu Naruto adalah orang yang selalu berterus terang dan salah seorang jujur yang pernah dia kenal. Sedangkan adiknya, Sasuke, adalah seorang tertutup. Hubungannya dengan sang adik memang tidak begitu baik, tapi Itachi tahu Sasuke bukan orang yang senang bercerita kepada siapapun mengenai isi hatinya. Dia seorang pendiam, dan jalan pikirannya tak bisa ditebak. Dia bukan seorang ekspresif, dan dia adalah seorang apatis. Jika itu menyangkut Sasuke, maka Itachi hanya mengategorikan dua hal. Sasuke dan dunia. Sasuke memiliki dunianya sendiri, karena itulah Sasuke bukan bagian dari dunia, dan Naruto adalah bagian dari dunia.

Itachi tak percaya, kini Naruto telah menjadi bagian dari dunia Sasuke. Atau justru Sasuke yang ditarik oleh Naruto untuk menjadi bagian dari dunia? Tapi sisi dunia yang mana? Sisi baik-baik seperti yang telah dihidupi oleh Itachi? Atau justru sisi dunia Naruto? Yang Itachi ketahui dan yakini selama ini adalah tidak ada cinta di dunia Sasuke. Karena itulah ayahnya menganggapnya sebagai anak yang gagal. Gagal bersosial, gagal berkembang, gagal bercinta.

"Ini bukan pertanda baik."

"Ini mungkin bukan pertanda baik untukmu dan keluargamu, Itachi." Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali berujar, "Selama ini Sasuke membutuhkan cinta. Itu saja. Kau—maksudku, keluargamu mungkin kurang memberikan hal itu kepadanya."

Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia katakan, dan Itachi murka, "Jadi maksudmu keluargaku menelantarkan Sasuke? Tahu apa kau tentang kami?"

Terkejut, Naruto diam dan tidak membalas tatapan mata tajam Itachi. Pemuda hitam itu dulu tidak pernah berkata sekasar itu padanya, dan hari ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Naruto. Dan sejujurnya si pirang sedikit terluka karena hal itu. Dia mengenal Sasuke sama baiknya seperti dia mengenal Itachi. Tapi afeksi yang dia berikan kepada dua kakak beradik itu berbeda masing-masingnya. Karena itulah, dia merasakan perih di hatinya saat kawan baiknya sendiri mengatakan hal yang tidak dia inginkan mengenai dia dan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua menatap ke arah pintu depan saat mendengar suara pintu berderit terbuka. Sasuke masuk, melepaskan sepatu dan berkata, "Aku pulang, Naruto," sebelum dia tertegun melihat siapa tamu Naruto sore hari itu. Tangannya yang dipenuhi belanjaan lemas tergantung di dua sisi tubuhnya dan dia saling berbalas pandang dengan kakaknya sendiri. Dua detik saling diam, Sasuke berkata, "Kau di sini, Aniki?"

Itachi segera berdiri, mengambil tasnya dan menghampiri Sasuke, "Ya. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Ayo kita pulang."

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih duduk di lantai di belakang Itachi dan mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi Naruto hanya duduk diam sambil menatap keluar jendela, mencoba mengobati perih hatinya sendiri. "Aku tidak mau. Aku tinggal di sini."

Buru-buru Sasuke meletakkan plastik belanjaannya ke lantai, dan menarik Naruto untuk berdiri, "Aku tinggal bersama dia. Ini rumahku."

Itachi sedikit gusar dan menghadap Naruto dan Sasuke. Katanya pada si pirang, "Naruto, suruh dia untuk pulang bersamaku."

Semula Naruto hanya diam. Dia terus menatap mata Itachi, lalu Sasuke, lalu Itachi lagi hingga tiga kali dan dia berkata kemudian, "Tidak bisa, Itachi. Biarkan Sasuke hidup. Hidup di sini. Bukankah di matamu dan keluargamu Sasuke hanyalah seperti ikan mati yang tubuhnya terhanyut tak tentu arah mengikuti gelombang?"

"Kami tak pernah menganggap dia mati!" Itachi semakin gusar, "Dia hanya—" si hitam berambut panjang tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Dan Naruto meringis, "Kalian hanya menganggapnya sebagai anak gagal. Apa bedanya dengan ikan mati?"

Itachi kesal pada apa yang dikatakan kawan baiknya itu, menatap Sasuke lalu berkata, "Ayo Sasuke, pulang bersamaku."

Tangan Sasuke memegang erat tangan Naruto, dan Naruto tahu bahwa orang yang dia kasihi itu menolak. Kata si pirang lagi, "Jangan paksa Sasuke, Itachi. Biarkan dia hidup seperti yang dia inginkan."

"Tahu apa kau tentang apa yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke?!" Sedikit keras nada bicara Itachi, "Jangan mentang-mentang kau berpacaran dan hidup bersamanya, jadi kau menganggap dirimu sendiri tahu apa yang diinginkan dan dibutuhkan Sasuke."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Itachi." Naruto terus melawan, "Aku kekasihnya. Sasuke terbuka padaku. Dia tidak tertutup, seperti yang selama ini kau katakan!"

Itachi tertawa menghina, dan setengah berteriak, "Kau bukan kekasihnya! Kau hanyalah teman bercintanya! Kau menjijikkan! Apa kau memeras Sasuke agar dia bekerja keras untuk membiayai hidupmu, preman?!"

BUGH

Itachi oleng ke kiri. Pipi kanannya memerah dan nyeri, juga meradang. Tatapan matanya kosong, dan dia tak percaya pada apa yang telah dia terima di detik sebelumnya. Saat dia menoleh ke depan lagi, ada Sasuke dengan mata hitam penuh amarahnya. Pemuda hitam itu tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi untuk kali ini Itachi tahu apa yang ada di pikiran adiknya tersebut. Sasuke sangat marah.

Naruto segera menarik lengan Sasuke, membawanya ke ruangan lain dan meminta Sasuke untuk tenang. Naruto tak bermasalah jika hubungannya dengan Itachi harus hancur saat ini, tapi dia tidak rela jika Sasuke nantinya dibenci oleh kakaknya sendiri yang kemudian melaporkan kejadian itu kepada keluarga mereka. Walau bagaimanapun, Sasuke adalah adik kandung dan bagian keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang. Sasuke keturunan dari tabib nomor satu sejak jaman kekaisaran terdahulu, dan menjadi dokter seakan telah menjadi takdir anggota keluarga Uchiha, dan masyarakat tahu hal itu. Dan merupakan aib bagi keluarga terpandang itu jika masyarakat tahu salah satu anggota keluarga mereka ternyata hidup menyimpang dari takdir, bahkan hingga memiliki hubungan keluarga yang buruk.

Sasuke sesak napas, dan matanya kosong, tapi Naruto terus menerus mengusap pipinya dan menciumi keningnya. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan yakinkan itu pada Itachi. Tenanglah, Sasuke."

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke ketika dirasanya pemuda itu sedikit tenang. Dia keluar dan menemui Itachi lagi untuk meminta sang kakak tidak memaksakan kehendaknya kepada sang adik. Mereka kembali sedikit berargumen keras, namun Naruto sebisa mungkin tidak menggunakan kekerasan pada kawan baiknya sendiri.

"Setidaknya lihat perubahan diri Sasuke dulu, Itachi. Kumohon."

Naruto bukan orang yang sering memohon. Dan Itachi akhirnya mengalah. "Baiklah. Akan kuturuti kemauanmu, Naruto. Aku akan tinggal di sini dan kita lihat perubahan yang kau maksud."

.

Malam itu Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bercinta karena ada Itachi yang bermalam di apartemen mereka. Selain itu, Sasuke pun terlihat enggan berhubungan intim dan langsung tertidur sesaat setelah mereka selesai makan malam. Namun dia masih membutuhkan Naruto di sampingnya, dan dia memegang erat tangan pemuda itu saat si pirang turut merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

SRET

"Sasuke?" Naruto sedikit terjaga saat di tengah malam tangan Sasuke tidak lagi menggenggamnya. Pemuda hitam itu bangun, dan mungkin berkeinginan untuk pergi ke toilet. Tapi Naruto tahu persis kebiasaan Sasuke setiap malam ketika dia tidur dan dia merasa yakin bahwa dia telah menyimpan kunci apartemennya baik-baik di tempat yang tidak Sasuke tahu. Naruto juga yakin telah mengunci rapat-rapat jendela dan jalan keluar lainnya, dan Sasuke tidak akan berjalan kemana-mana. Karena keyakinan itulah dia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur dan membiarkan Sasuke berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah di dalam apartemennya.

Tapi tidurnya tidak senyenyak seperti malam-malam yang lainnya. Sasuke tidak berhubungan dengannya, dan itu sedikit membuatnya khawatir. Penyakit berjalan dalam tidur Sasuke biasanya jarang terjadi, apalagi ketika sebelumnya mereka melakukan seks. Naruto kembali bangun saat dia mendengar suara "Ugh," dari kamar sebelah, kamar dimana Itachi tidur.

Segera pemuda pirang itu berjalan ke sumber suara, dan tertegun saat melihat Itachi yang mengerang di tempat tidurnya. Tangannya memegangi perutnya yang berdarah banyak dan matanya menatap Naruto yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, seakan meminta bantuan Naruto, tapi lagi-lagi dia mengerang saat pisau menancap di perutnya. Naruto terdiam, pelupuk matanya tergenang airmata dan dia segera menarik Sasuke yang terus menerus menusuk Itachi. Mata hitamnya setengah terbuka, dan tangannya menggenggam sebuah pisau dapur.

Dalam diam Naruto terus menarik Sasuke yang terus berontak untuk melanjutkan perbuatannya. Itachi terus menerus mengerang di tempatnya, dan dia menyumpah dengan bisikan.

SRING

Pisau berhasil Naruto lepaskan dari genggaman Sasuke, dan dia menarik si pemuda hitam kembali ke kamar mereka. Dikuncinya Sasuke di sana, dan dia kembali ke kamar Itachi. Berusaha menghentikan pendarahan kawan baiknya itu sambil menangis, dan dia tidak membalas semua bisik sumpah serapah Itachi kepadanya. Naruto berusaha keras untuk membantu Itachi berjuang untuk tetap hidup, tapi dia adalah orang yang bodoh. Dia bukan seorang dokter, seperti Itachi. Dia tak tahu apa-apa, dan sumpalan kain di luka Itachi tidak membantu apa-apa. Itachi mati setelah tangan berdarahnya mengusap lembut pipi Naruto dan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu menangis dalam diam.

.

"Selamat pagi." Sasuke menguap. Mengusap kedua belah matanya, dia menatap Naruto yang menggosok giginya di depan pintu kamar mandi. Naruto membalas dan berkata, "Phoghi."

Si pirang berkumur lalu melemparkan sikat dan pasta gigi kepada Sasuke, "Sikat gigi di dapur, Sasuke. Keran di kamar mandi sedang rusak."

"Baik." Sasuke menurut dan berjalan malas-malasan ke arah dapur. Tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto memandanginya dengan tatapan kesedihan.

"Maaf Itachi, dia ternyata masih belum berubah."

Mata sebiru lautannya kemudian menatap Itachi yang terbaring di sudut kamar mandi. Dia menutup pintu kamar mandi, menggunting kecil-kecil piyama yang dipakai Sasuke semalam, dan memasukkannya ke dalam plastik. Dia juga mengusap-usap pisau yang berlumuran darah dari ujung hingga gagangnya. Dia melakukan itu semua sambil menangis.

Sebelum dia keluar, dia mencium kening Itachi, dan berbisik, "Istirahatlah. Istirahatlah dengan tenang, Itachi. Aku akan mencintai dan menjaganya. Untukmu juga."

.

Dia telah menyeret mayat Itachi kembali ke kamarnya, dan dia juga telah membuang semua bukti yang mengarah kepada Sasuke ke sungai. Dia telah meletakkan piyamanya yang penuh darah ke keranjang cuci, membuang pisaunya ke keranjang sampah di dapurnya. Dia juga telah menangis sepuas hatinya setelah Sasuke berangkat kerja tadi, dan dia berniat untuk tidak pernah kembali ke apartemennya lagi. Hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan adalah menunggu Sasuke selesai bekerja dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

Naruto merokok sambil berjongkok di dekat sebuah mobil bagus sambil sesekali menatap pintu karyawan di sebuah _mall_ besar. Dia telah menelpon Gaara, dan dia juga menjelaskan semuanya kepada Neji. Keduanya setuju untuk membantu Naruto meskipun awalnya mereka tidak mau dan terdengar sangat marah.

Sepuluh menit dia menunggu, akhirnya dia melihat Sasuke yang keluar dan membawa plastik belanjaan. Naruto tahu bahwa dia berniat untuk pulang dan dengan cepat dia menghampiri pemuda itu. Melepaskan cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya, dan dia lemparkan kepada Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

Naruto cukup tertekan melihat tatapan bingung Sasuke. Dia ingin menangis, tapi segera dia tahan dengan amarahnya. "Kukembalikan cintamu. Aku ingin kita putus."

Dia mendengar tawa aneh dari bibir Sasuke, tapi dia terus diam. Dia tidak yakin apakah jika dia bersuara nanti yang keluar adalah kata-kata atau justru tangisan. Sehingga dia hanya diam saja. "Kau bercanda?"

Naruto masih tetap diam.

"Aku tidak ingin hal ini, Naruto."

'Aku juga tidak ingin hal ini, Sasuke!'

.

Niatnya untuk tidak pernah kembali ke apartemennya lagi terpaksa dia langgar. Dia tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan perasaan hatinya, tapi dia tak tahu tempat apalagi yang pantas menerima kesedihannya selain apartemennya. Apartemen yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan hidup Naruto dan Sasuke selama ini. Apartemen yang selalu menjadi tempat pulang bagi keduanya, dan tempat dimana mereka selalu berkata, "Aku pergi," dan "Hati-hati di jalan. Cepat pulang."

Kini dia pergi. Sasuke juga telah pergi. Dan tidak ada kata-kata yang meminta untuk berhati-hati di jalan hidup mereka masing-masing.

**.::END::.**


End file.
